The gibberellins are a group of compounds which are found in plants and certain fungi. Gibberellins are plant growth regulators (phytohormones), stimulating growth and differentiation of plants in very small amounts. About 75 different gibberellins have been isolated and described.
Gibberellins are weak acids with a ring system containing double bonds and 8 asymmetric carbons, and can be synthesized from the tetracyclic diterpenoid carbohydrate ent-kaur-16-ene: ##STR1##
About half of the gibberellins have 20 carbon atoms, and these are referred to as C.sub.20 -gibberellins. The remaining gibberellins lack carbon atom number 20 and are referred to as C.sub.19 -gibberellins. The numbering of the carbon atoms follows the accepted rules for tetracyclic diterpenes (McCrindle and Overton, Advan. Org. Chem. 1965, 5, 47-113) and is used herein (see Formula I). The systematic nomenclature is based on "kaurane" and "gibberellane", and since gibberellins are enantiomers to these compounds, C.sub.20 -gibberellins are termed ent-gibberellanes and C.sub.19 -gibberellins are termed ent-20-norgibberellans. For purposes of expediency, gibberellins are commonly referred to according to a standard numbering system (for example gibberellin A.sub.1 or just GA.sub.1, and this system will also be employed herein.
In connection with the present invention gibberellins comprise any compound having the ring structure given above.
It is generally accepted that pollen has a general strengthening effect upon human beings as well as a specific effect against chronic inflammation of the prostate (Br. J. Urol. 64 (1989) pp. 496-499); 66 (1990) pp 393-97; 66 (1990) pp 398-404. The positive effect of pollen preparations (such as the Swedish preparations Cernilton and Cernitol) on chronic prostatitis has been scientifically proven, and such preparations are registered as medicaments in certain countries. Pollen is naturally rich in gibberellins, but it has not previously been investigated whether the presence of such gibberellins is involved with pollen's beneficial effects. These pollen preparations are dried water-extracts and their content of gibberellins is 0-1 .mu.g per gram dry material from the extract.
Another natural medicament, Curbicin, is made from an extract of pumpkin seeds and fruits from a dwarf palm, and it is known that pumpkin seeds are also rich in gibberellins, but the effect of gibberellins in this medicament has not been investigated.
Gibberellins have previously been suggested for therapeutic and cosmetic formulations. See for instance WO-A-84/01710; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,707; 4,424,232; and 4,518,614. Biological effects, such as anti-inflammatory effects, in mammals have been described in the scientific literature: Experintia (1977) pp. 1544-45; C. R. Seances Soc. Biol. Filiales 163 (1969) pp. 1302-6; Gen. Physiol. Biophys. 6 (1987) pp. 279-83; Neoplasma (27.2.1980) pp. 203-9; Res. Commun. Chem. Path. Pharm. 28 (1980) pp. 123-32 and J. Am. Pod. Med. Ass. 79 (1989) pp. 24-26. For a review on Pharmacological effects of gibberellinic acid see Pharmazie 38 (1983) pp. 716-8. (It is known that gibberellic acid administered to castrated rats will give restitution of prostate weight; C. R. Seances Soc. Biol. Filiales 163 (1969) pp. 1302-6).